Integrative Study of Brain Vascular Malformations The Laboratory Core (Core C) will provide infrastructure and experimental methodology for the program. Core C will function as a small animal surgical lab, a cellular and molecular biology lab, an imaging analysis lab, and a transgenic animal breeding unit. Key portions of the in vivo experiments within the PPG will be performed in the Core, thus providing quality control and consistency for the experiments. Our Specific Aims are: (Aim 1) Provide several animal models to the laboratory projects, including reproducible vascular dysplasia models, a flow-induced adaptive outward arterial remodeling model, and human-to-mouse transplantation model in the mature rodent brain (Projects 2, 3 and 4); (Aim 2) Continue to refine our current models and develop novel animal models using manipulation of growth factor stimulation, genetic background and hemodynamic manipulation; (Aim 3) Facilitate transfer of human specimens and serve as the clinical tissue bank for human surgical specimens. Core C will assist in designing the experiments, writing experimental proposals, and solving methodological problems; it will also provide a forum for discussing and interpreting results.